<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Wildflowers by NoahRose27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946479">Purple Wildflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27'>NoahRose27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>August Photo Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Love You, M/M, Purple, purple flowers, wildflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David finds some wildflowers that remind him of Patrick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>August Photo Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Wildflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Photo Challenge - Something Purple</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David was sitting on the picnic table behind the Rosebud just thinking. It had been a big week. He displayed emotional intelligence to Ted. Ted and Alexis got back together. And Patrick. Patrick actually said 'I love you' and that lovely line about 'being his Mariah Carey'. He was just so. happy. He didn't get many moments like this, but when he did, he found himself more and more relaxed.</p>
<p>He noticed a series of wildflowers over by in the grass further out. In the couple of years he lived here, he hadn't seen them before. Then again, he didn't often wander through fields. Ew, bugs. And nature. And let's not forget the unfortunate incident with his father's flower picking.</p>
<p>He still ended up wandering over to look at the flowers, something drawing him in. They had the lightest purple color - just the perfect shade. And he couldn't think of why they were so mesmerizing and then it hit him -- they were the same color as Patrick's shirt. The one he wore when he told David 'I love you' which was so ingrained in his head since it wasn't blue, but it was so perfect.</p>
<p>After spending a long, long time on google searching images to make sure that these flowers were not poisonous, he grabbed handful and walked back to the store.</p>
<p>"Hi Patrick. I brought you some flowers," smiled David. </p>
<p>Patrick smile grew as he went over to accept the flowers saying, "Oh, David. These are so nice. I don't know that I've ever received flowers. What's the occasion?"</p>
<p>"Um, well, they reminded me of that purple shirt you wore the other day. You know, when you said, well, those lovely words. And, I love you." he stumbled still kind of nervous to say those words.</p>
<p>Patrick's face went soft and he put the flowers down on the counter and reached up and took David's face in his hands. "I love you too, David," and proceed to kiss him deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>